My Wish, Your Dream
by noahcromer419
Summary: "No way!" "Our school's closing down?" What do you get when you combine a closing school with music? School idols, of course! When Otonokizaka Academy is officially announced to close, Kousaka Honoka won't just sit still. With the help of the unique trio, Otonokizaka can't close down any time soon. Friends and enemies, success and failure, everything starts now!
1. Preview

_"No way!"_ _"It's really closing down?"_ _"That means our school's going to disappear, doesn't it?"_

 _"A-A foreigner?!"_

 _"Is that?"_ _"The same girl?"_ _"We encountered?"_ _"YESTERDAY?!"_

The girl writes her name on the board and faces the class and smiles.

 _"Hello everyone!"_


	2. Chapter 1

Three second-year students of Otonokizaka Academy - Kousaka Honoka, Minami Kotori, and Sonoda Umi - stare at a piece of paper posted on the bulletin board.

[School Closure]

Honoka: No way!

Kotori: It's really closing down?

Umi: That means our school's going to disappear, doesn't it?

Shocked by the sudden announcement, Honoka falls backward, causing Umi and Kotori to react quickly to catch her.

Umi: Honoka!

Kotori: Honoka-chan!

Honoka: M-my….

As Honoka starts to lose consciousness, she can hear her friends calling out her name desperately. Her name goes in one ear and out the other, though. All Honoka can think of is those two words. 'School Closure".

Umi: (very desperate and panicked) HONOKA!

Kotori: (shouting in a panic) HONOKA-CHAN!

Honoka looks up at the paper one last time. The one with the words "School Closure".

Honoka: (with teary eyes) MY...MY PRECIOUS HIGH SCHOOL LIFE!

~Time Skip~

The bell starts ringing, waking Honoka up.

Honoka: IT WAS A DREAM?! (thinks to herself for a moment, then smiles) That must be it!

Honoka skips through the hallways of the school cheerfully, greeting her friends as she passes.

Honoka: Morning! Hideko, Fumiko, Mika, morning! Today is the best day ever!

As Honoka bounces away, her three classmates look at each other worriedly. Did Honoka not know about the announcement? ...No, she should know.

Hideko: You think she's finally lost her mind?

Fumiko: I'm glad she's feeling better…

Mika: ...but she's obviously confused.

Meanwhile, Honoka skips around happily, the many signs on the bulletin board stuck one after another that announces the grave news.

Honoka: (talking to herself) Well, of course! Schools can't be shut down out of the blue. They'd never blindside us with an announcement like tha-

Honoka's words are cut off as she turns to look at the bulletin board to her right.

[School Closure]

Honoka slams her hands quite loudly on the bulletin board. She stares at the large sign for a long time. No matter how much she blinks or rubs her eyes, the words don't change.

It finally hits Honoka. Her school, her precious high school is closing.

Honoka: Ahhh!

~Time Skip~

Honoka grumpily slams the door to her classroom open and walks slowly to her seat. Sitting in their seats next to hers, Kotori and Umi glance at Honoka in worry.

Kotori: H-Honoka-chan, are you alright?

Honoka: Yeah.

As soon as she sits down, Honoak buries her face in her arms on the table.

Honoka: (glumly) The school's gonna disappear.

Kotori: Honoka-chan looks really upset. I had no idea she loved the school so much.

Umi: (stating very bluntly) Oh, please. She's probably just confused.

Kotori: (curiously) About what?

Honoka slams her hands down on her desk, startling her childhood friends. The ginger-haired girl then proceeds to slam her hands down again, this time on Kotori's desk, causing her to jump a little.

Honoka: (frantically) What should I do?! I haven't been studying at all!

Her desperate words and actions confuse Kotori. She's completely lost track of what Honoka's talking about.

Kotori: What?

Honoka: Once the school is gone, I'll have to go to a new one, right? I haven't studied for any entrance exams or transfer exams!

Umi: (sighing) I knew it.

Kotori: Honoka-chan, calm dow-

Honoka; You guys have nothing to worry about! You get pretty good grades. But I'm totally…

Honoka sinks into gloom once more. After a moment, Umi sighs.

Umi: Would you calm down already? This school isn't going anywhere until we graduate.

There's a ray of hope. Honoka looks up at Umi.

Honoka: What?

~Timeskip~

Honoka munches happily on her melon bread while she sits in the courtyard with her childhood friends.

Kotori: The school will be closing, but not until after all the currently enrolled students graduate. It'll take three years.

Honoka: (happily) That's a relief! Man, this bread tastes great!

Umi: You're going to get fat.

Kotori: (sadly) But once the decision is official, no more first-years will be able to enroll, and next year, it'll be just the second-years and third-years.

Umi: The current first-years will never have any underclassmen.

Honoka: Yeah…

The atmosphere darkens once again, until a voice interrupts.

?: Excuse me.

Two third-years stand in front of the trio, causing them to stand up quickly. One, a foreign student, steps forward, while the other, a purple-haired girl with a mysterious aura, stays where she is, a few feet behind the foreigner.

?: Do you have a moment?

Honoka: Oh, sure!

Honoka: (Whispering to Umi) Who is she?

Umi: (whispering back to Honoka) The student council president.

Student Council President: (coldly) Minami-san.

Kotori jumps a bit. She hadn't expected the Student Council President to talk to her, out of all people.

Kotori: (startled) Yes?

Student Council President: You're the chairwoman's daughter, correct?

As expected, the Student Council President is currently omitting a very intimidating aura without seeming to realize. Even Honoka and Umi begin to grow tense.

Kotori: (Intimidated and nervous) I-I am.

Student Council President: Has she mentioned today's announcement to you in advance?

The pressure is on. Kotori tries her best to answer with ease as she looks into the blonde's cold eyes.

Kotori: N-No, I just found out about it today too.

Student Council President: I see.

A disappointed expression flickers across the student council president's face for a moment, before her expression becomes neutral, void of all emotion.

Student Council President: Thank you.

As the Student Council President walks away, the girl accompanying her winks at the trio.

?: See ya.

Before they can leave though, Honoka speaks up.

Honoka: Um...is the school really going to disappear?

The student council president looks back at Honoka, and her eyes narrow.

Student Council President: That's none of your concern.

~Timeskip~

Honoka, Kotori, and Umi walk around the school, trying to look for something that would appeal to other students.

Honoka: (somewhat smartly) According to the announcement, when the number of applicants fall short of the entrance quota, the school has to close down. That means if a lot of students wanted to enroll, the school wouldn't have to close down! So all we have to do is attract prospective students by getting the word out about how great our school is!

Umi: And what exactly makes our school so great?

Honoka: (a little taken aback) Um...It has a long history!

Umi: Right. Anything else?

Honoka: You want more? Let's see...It has a rich tradition!

Umi: That's the same thing.

Honoka: Really? Then...uh...help me out here, Kotori-chan!

After walking around the whole campus, the three have gathered back in their classroom.

Kotori: Hmm...something this school has going for it...it's been around for awhile, I guess.

Umi: Kotori, you didn't hear a thing we said just now, did you?

Kotori: Oh, I did some research earlier. I managed to find a few nice club activities.

Honoka: Really?!

Kotori: Yeah, but none of them are really all that eye-catching. The most recent achievements that stand out are…

Kotori held out her notes for Honoka to see.

Kotori: Sixth place in Kanto Abacus Competition.

Honoka: That doesn't sound very impressive.

Kotori: The school choir received honorable mention in the district preliminaries.

Umi: It'd be nice if they had done a little better.

Kotori: And finally, the robot club being disqualified before their competition even began.

Honoka: This is hopeless!

Umi: Now that I give it some thought, if any of those had been attractive enough, we wouldn't have this problem in the first place.

Kotori: Good point. I'll ask my mom for help when I get home. Maybe there's something else we can use.

Dejected, Honoka rests her cheek against the cool desk surface.

Honoka: I really love this school, you guys.

Kotori: I do too.

Umi: Me too.

~Timeskip~

Honoka sighs yet again as she walks home with her childhood friends.

Umi: Are you really so depressed that the school's going to close down? Or is it just because of exams?

Honoka: It's both, of cour-Woah!

While talking to Umi, Honoka's leg hits something, causing her to trip and fall down. Luckily, she only

Honoka: Ouch...

Umi: Honoka, you need to pay attention to your surroundings.

Honoka: Sorry…?

Looking down by her feet, the thing that Honoka happened to bump into turns out to be a girl, who looks dazed while she's petting a cat.

Honoka: (worriedly) Are you okay?

Kotori: Honoka-chan, I don't think she's listening to you.

The girl suddenly stands up, facing the second-year trio, surprising them for many reasons. For one, she had blonde hair and pale blue eyes, similar to a certain someone they had met a few hours ago.

Honoka: (completely shocked) A-A foreigner?!

Honoka's shout draws the attention of the surrounding people, making Umi instantly cover her mouth.

Umi: Honoka, you're attracting attention!

Honoka: (sheepishly) Ehehe...Sorry.

As Umi removes her hand, Honoka looks back at the girl.

Honoka: Now that I think about it, Fumiko said that a family from America recently moved here.

~Timeskip~

Honoka enters the living room, where her little sister Yukiho lays sprawled on the floor, reading a magazine.

Yukiho: Welcome back, Onee-chan.

Honoka: Thanks.

Honoka sits down with a sigh. Seeing as how her usually energetic and annoying older sister was sitting quietly, Yukiho sits up worriedly.

Yukiho: Want some chocolate?

Honoka: Yeah.

Yukiho: It's got red bean paste in it though.

Honoka: Thanks.

Honoka eats the chocolate dispiritedly, then freezes as she tastes red bean paste.

Honoka: That had red bean paste in it!

Yukiho: I warned you!

Honoka: I'm sick of red bean paste!

Yukiho: Want one with white bean paste?

Honoka: I'm even more sick of that!

Ms. Kousaka: Honoka! We sell Japanese sweets here! Stop shrieking about how you're sick of red bean paste! Our customers can hear you!

Honoka: Sorry.

As Honoka sits up, she notices the UTX brochure laying next to her little sister.

Honoka: Yukiho, what's that?

Yukiho: Oh, UTX? I'm applying there next year.

Honoka: Oh?

Honoka grabs the brochure and starts flipping through the pages, until she arrives at a picture of three girls in cute clothing.

Honoka: So they're doing stuff like this?

Yukiho: You didn't know? It's the most popular school right now. Lot's of students are applying there.

Honoka: Wow...Wait, Yukiho! You're not applying to Otonokizaka?!

Yukiho: Why'd it take you so long to react?!

Honoka: Mom! Mom!

Ms. Kousaka: What is it?

Honoka: Yukiho doesn't want to go to Otonokizaka!

Ms. Kousaka: I know.

Honoka: But she has to go! You and Grandma went to Otonokizaka too!

Yukiho: Why bother applying? Isn't Otonokizaka going to close down?

Honoka: The news already spread?

Yukiho: You know what everyone's saying? That applying to that school would be a waste of time.

Honoka: That's not tru-

Yukiho: Yes, it is! You second-years only have two classes there!

Honoka: But the third-year's have three classes!

Yukiho: And how many do the first-years have?

Honoka:...one class.

Yukiho: See what I mean? Come next year, there won't be any classes for first-years!

Honoka: I won't let that happen! Kotori-chan, Umi-chan, and I are thinking about how to stop the school from closing! We won't let it close down!

Yukiho: You're so stubborn. No matter how you look at this, it's not something you can just change so easily.

~Timeskip~

Honoka: (on the phone with Kotori) No way, really?

Kotori: Yeah. I thought Mom would be pretty upset, but she's actually really happy about this. She's been more preoccupied with vacation lately.

Honoka: Guess that's the way it's gonna be….

Kotori: Maybe, but it's still sad, you know….

After the chat, Honoka walks downstairs and finds her mom looking at what looks like a book, as she's so invested in it.

Honoka: Mom? What are you doing?

She doesn't answer. Honoka walks up to her and responds again.

Honoka: (louder) Mom! What are you doing?

Ms. Kousaka snaps out and and faces her daughter.

Ms. Kousaka: Oh, I'm sorry! When did you come in?

Honoka: Awhile ago. Hey, can I use the bath first?

Ms. Kousaka: (smiles) Sure, go right ahead. I was just about done.

She gets up and leaves. Honoka decides to take a look at the book her mom was reading.

Honoka: Graduation photos? What's this?

Honoka looks at a few pages. It turns out the book turns out to be her mom's memories of when she was in high school at Otonokizaka.

~Timeskip~

The next morning….

Honoka: I'm going! Yukiho, I'm borrowing this okay?

Honoka gestures to the UTX brochure that Yukiho had the day before.

Without waiting for Yukiho to reply, Honoka rushes off to school. Yukiho stares incredulously at the spot where her sister previously had been.

Yukiho: Can you believe she woke up this early?!

Ms. Kousaka: Hasn't happened since the last time she went on a field trip.

Meanwhile, Kotori joins Umi, who's waiting for her two childhood friends.

Kotori: Umi-chan! Honoka-chan said not to wait for her.

Umi: She overslept again? That girl…

Kotori: She'd get upset if she could hear you now.

Honoka, on the other hand, hadn't overslept. Far from it, in fact. She was currently staring at UTX in amazement.

Honoka: Wow...Is this really a school?!

Students wearing the white UTX uniform entered by scanning their IDs, which either were hidden in their phones, or looked like phones. Honoka isn't sure which one it was. And she didn't particularly care either. She's just focusing on how amazing and high-class the school was.

Honoka: Th-This place is unbelievable!

Then, Honoka notices the crowd a few feet away from her. They're all staring at a large screen, which causes her to back up and join the crowd.

On the screen, three girls in white outfits are being shown.

?: Welcome to UTX High School! How are you all doing today?

The crowd bursts into squeals and cheers. Recognizing the girls from somewhere, Honoka opens the UTX pamphlet that she was holding.

Honoka: It's them!

Just then, a suspicious girl wearing a scarf, glasses, and a heavy coat walks right next to her. Honoka approaches her, but not because of her attire. Just because she's at a convenient location; that is to say, standing right next to her.

Honoka: U-Um…

?: What do you want?! Can't you see I'm busy?

Honoka: Um, I have a question. Are those girls celebrities or something?

?: What?!

Apparently that question is kind of offending to the girl.

?: How can you not tell?! It's even written there in that pamphlet! Didn't you read it?

Honoka: I-I'm sorry!

?: They're A-RISE.

Honoka: A-RISE?

?: They're school idols.

Honoka: Idols…

?: Yes, an idol group formed at a school. Don't you know anything?

Honoka: Oh…

Honoka looks back up at the three girls on screen, whom she now know as A-RISE.

?: Come on, Kayo-chin! We're gonna be late!

?: Just slow down a little!

Two girls suddenly run past Honoka and the suspicious-looking girl and one of them stares at A-RISE with sparkling eyes. .

And moments later, a girl walks in, wearing a mask and what seems to be her training outfit. Something about her makes Honoka feels like the girl is her senior.

?: So this is A-RISE, huh? (smiles)

Something about the girl makes Honoka stare at her for a few seconds. Maybe it's because she's pretty mysterious. Or it could be her clothing. The girl's wearing something similar to a training outfit for dancing. But then she loses focus on the girl as the music starts playing from the screen.

A-RISE starts dancing to the music. From Honoka's perspective, they're shining. She's so amazed, that when the pamphlet of UTX falls from her hand, she barely even notices. Still numb from shock, Honoka stumbles backward to a rail and a smile forms on her face.

Honoka: This is it. I found it!

~Timeskip~

During homeroom, the second-years' teacher made an announcement, and soon after, Principal Minami walked in as well.

"A new student will be joining your class today. She has some..disabilities, but I hope you'll treat her well," Principal Minami announced.

Principal Minami looks outside the classroom and waves someone in. A girl walks in, and it's not just any girl; it's the same blond girl Honoka, Umi, and Kotori encountered the day before.

Kotori: Is that?

Umi: The same girl?

Honoka: We encountered?

All: YESTERDAY?!

The girl writes her name on the board and faces the class and smiles.

?: Hello everyone! (smiles) Name. Emiko Tachibana! Nice. Meet you! Today. Join. Cllass! Hope. We. Friends! (giggles)

2nd Person Perspective, Emiko's/YOUR POV

You sat at your desk with a smile on your face, arranging and rearranging the pencils in your pencil box countless times.

Of course, you were too immersed in your activity to notice your surroundings. And you wouldn't notice anyway, with your...condition.

?: Tachibana-san?

You looked up and saw a girl. It was a pretty girl that had blue hair, like the ocean. You remained silent.

?: Emiko?

You look up once again and see another pretty girl, only she has grey hair. You once again remain silent.

?: Hey Emiko?

You look up a third time, this time, a ginger-haired girl is facing you, as are the blue-haired girl and the gray-haired girl right beside her. The ginger-haired girl speaks up first.

?: Emiko?

Next the blue-haired girl speaks up.

? Do you?

And then the grey-haired girl.

? By any chance?

And now all three of them.

All: Remember us? (looking worriedly at you)

You look at all three of them, and then a flashback triggered inside your mind. It was pitch black; then, all of a sudden, you heard laughter. After awhile, you awaken to find yourself, but ten years younger, and you find yourself alone, playing by yourself in the playground, by the sandbox. You didn't seem to mind too much due to your condition. But then three girls; one who's a ginger, another whose hair is like the ocean, and a gray-haired girl, all stand in front of you. The red-haired girl speaks up.

?: Hey, why are you alone? Come play with us!

You don't know how to respond. Should you smile and nod? Or shake your head? What are the girls trying to say?

In the end, you stayed silent.

They were concerned and confused as to whether you could understand them or not. Truth be told, you can in fact understand what they're saying because you're half-Japanese. The problem is, though is that you weren't exactly able to understand social cues due to your condition, and on top of that, despite being half-Japanese, you weren't able to speak a ton of Japanese (at least at the time anyway).

?: Emiko?

All four of you turn towards the direction of the voice. The voice just so happens to be your mom. She has a very worried look on her face as she walks around quicky, nearly at the point of running.

Your Mother: Where are you, Emiko?

You walk toward her slowly. When she turns to look at you, she nearly bursts into tears as she hugs you very tightly. And you notice that the pretty clothes she was wearing had gotten dirty(not that it was an important fact, though).

Your Mother: I'm so glad I found you! (smiles and hugs you tightly)

She sees you holding onto a shovel. She smiles at you.

Your Mother: I see you've been playing in the sandbox, haven't you honey?

You nod.

?: Uh…..

You and your mom turn around, you forgetting the girls were even here, and Mom just now seeing them for the first time.

Your Mother: Why hello girls. (smiles at the three of them) I didn't see you three here, I'm sorry. Were you watching over my daughter?

The red-haired girl speaks up.

Ginger-Haired Girl: We sure have!

Blue-Haired Girl: But she hasn't spoken a word to us. We then noticed her hair, meaning she's not from here…..

Grey-Haired Girl: And we weren't sure if she could understand us, or if we offended her…..

Your Mother: "Her hair?" What do you-(looks at your blond hair, then realizes what the girls mean and laughs) Oh, now I see what you ladies mean! My daughter and I just moved here from America recently so we can live together with her father, so we're fairly new around here. (turns to you) Say hi, sweetie. (You look hesitant. Your mom gives you a reassuring smile.) Go on, they won't bite….

You turn to the girls.

You: Hi. Emiko Tachibana. Nice meet you….

The girls smile at you, somehow understanding what you're trying to say.

Red-Haired Girl: Hi there Emiko! My name's Honoka Kosaka!

Blue-Haired Girl: My name's Umi Sonoda!

Grey-Haired Girl: And my name's Kotori Minami!

You smile at the girls, then back to your mom.

Your Mother: See sweetie. They didn't bite at all, now did they?

You: No, Mommy! (giggles)

Your Mother: And now you've made three friends!

Honoka: Hey Emiko, Umi, Kotori, and I were playing tag! We were wondering if you'd like to join us!

You: Can? Please? (looking at your Mother desperately)

Your mother looks at the girls, then at you.

Your Mother: (smiles) Alright. You can play for awhile. Mommy has to change her clothes and then do some shopping. But promise me you won't run off like that again. You understand?

You: Understand!

Your Mother: (hugs you) Good girl. Now go on and play. I have a feeling you four will be playing for quite a long time!

You: (giggling) Yay!

You run over to your new friends. Honoka tags you.

Honoka: You're it! (giggles)

The three run off in three separate directions and you grin as you begin running around.

Before you realized it, your mother, as well as the other mothers, had come to get you and the others. Of course, you made the promise that all four of you would always be friends forever, and that you'll always be together. Your mom even made friends with Honoka, Kotori, and Umi's mom as well. Unfortunately, while you all DID always remain friends, you eventually had to leave Japan because your mom had a new job, among other issues. But that's an entirely different story for an entirely different time. The flashback then ended, and you found yourself in your seat, no time passing whatsoever, facing your childhood friends once again.

All: Emiko(chan)? (looks at you worriedly)

You then get up out of your seat, smiling as you hug your friends.

You: (giggling) Guys! Missed all! SOOOO much!

Most likely since they've been your friends since you were small, they've come to understand you easily, like you were speaking normally to them.

Honoka: We missed you too!

Umi: We really did!

Kotori: We thought once you came back to America, you'd never see us again!

You: Back now! (smiles) (You look at the three girls before you.) Tall! Pretty! (giggles)

And for a reason you don't know, the three have red faces. Like, really red. You tilt your head in curiosity.

You: OK? Red. Tomatoes...

Your friends look at each other and immediately return to normal.

Umi: Oh, it's nothing Emiko! (laughs nervously) (thinking to herself) Shameless! SO SHAMELESS! I know she's my friend and all, but how could I be thinking of Emiko like that? Could I possibly like her as more than a friend? Then again, she IS pretty as well. Short, but pretty, AND she's half-American with blonde hair. What WHAT?! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! I CAN'T BE THINKING OF EMIKO LIKE THAT! SO SHAMELESS! (shudders to herself)

You: (looks at Umi sideways) OK…

Kotori: Yeah Emiko-chan, it's nothing really! (smiles at you and pats your head) We were just, um….watched a silly video last night! Yeah, a silly video! Right girls?

You: Silly video? (looks at Kotori)

Kotori: (smiles) That's right Emiko! A silly video! About cats!

Umi: Huh? (looks at Kotori, then at you) Oh right! Yeah we did! That cat video Fumiko sent us last night! I heard cat videos are really popular these days!

Kotori: I know, right! So adorable! But I love alpacas more! (giggling)

Umi: It's very adorable watching them sleep, play, and even doing some really funny things!

Honoka: Huh? What are you guys talking about? I thought we were blushing because Emiko-chan said-MMPH!

Umi and Kotori immediately cover Honoka's mouth in a panic.

You don't really understand what they're doing, not do you understand what Honoka was trying to say. So you just shrug it off and smile brightly.


	3. Chapter 2

Honoka: Check this out, you guys!

Honoka suddenly slams a book, or maybe it's a thick magazine, onto your desk. You almost jump backward from surprise, since you were too busy rearranging your pencils in your pencil box for the hundredth time.

Honoka: Idols, guys! Idols!

Honoka's words float over your head as you stare mutely in fascination at the many girls on the book.

Umi suddenly stands up and walks out the door. Curious, you follow her. That is, until she stops because of Honoka's shouting.

Honoka: UMI-CHAN! Where are you going?

Umi: Um, nowhere.

Honoka: Uh-huh…

She then turns to you.

Honoka: And you Emiko-chan! Where were you going?

Umi: Wait, Emiko? (turns around to find you right behind her) EMIKO! (jumps back in shock) You scared me, I didn't know you were behind me!

You: Sorry…

Umi: Why WERE you following me Emiko?

You look down and shuffle your hands.

You: Going somewhere. Sad? Umi OK?

Umi: (sighs) Of course….

Honoka: Right….

You: ?

The girls have remembered that you were always very curious growing up, sometimes a little too curious for your own good. And in some ways, more so than Honoka, and even more ambitious. And that your curiosity has gotten you in some trouble, and even getting your best friends into trouble as well. Then again, there IS your condition, so the girls have let it slide because of that. However, Honoka, Umi, and Kotori have all agreed to be a little more careful around you.

You: Guys? Hello?

You wave a hand in front of Umi, then prod Honoka's cheek.

You: Daydreaming?

Umi and Honoka revert to their original selves and smile at you reassuringly before returning to their conversation, in which Honoka grows super pouty, all Umi says is refusals, and Kotori is just a bystander.

You, on the other hand, have decided you rearranged your pencils enough, so you instead brought out a book to read. As soon as you turned to the first page, however…..

Honoka: EMIKO-CHAN! (slams her hands on your desk)

You: AHHH! (jumps in shock)

You throw your book in the air and turn to Honoka, who's smiling at you with a grin, only for it to drop on her head.

You: (laughing)

Umi and Kotori laugh at their best friend as well.

Honoka: (groans) (gets the book off her head and looks at the title) Hmm? What does it say? I can't read it…..

Umi: What do you mean you can't read it? (looks at your book) Oh…..can you read it Kotori?

The grey-haired girl looks over the book, only to shake her head.

You: Can't read?

The girls look at you and turn the book in front of you. You take a closer look at it.

You: I see. (smiles) Everyone. Read it?

Honoka, Umi, and Kotori all simultaneously mentally facepalm themselves, literally forgetting A: Your condition, B: You really don't understand social cues, and C: It's really impossible to get mad at you, due to you being so nice, not to mention adorable, and on account of your condition. Even if they COULD get mad with you, it's really not in any of their character to be upset with someone like you, though you WILL get a kind, but firm scolding from them. You could literally see a sweat drop on their heads.

Kotori: Um, Emiko-chan? (blushes, then looks at you) We're trying to ask you what the book says. Because it's in English, we can't really speak or read the language because we're Japanese.

You look at the book and then at your friends and then your eyes widen.

You: Oh…..(blushes) I see….

Umi hands you the book and you take a look at it. You look at it and smile.

Honoka: Well?

Umi: What does it say Emiko?

You: "Harry Potter...and the Sorcerer's Stone". Heard it?

Honoka: Isn't that the series about that magician and evil guy and a bunch of fights?

You:...yes? Good book! (takes a pencil and waves it around like a wand) Bam!

Umi: Considering your interests when you were little, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised about this.

Kotori: Emiko-chan did always love magic…

Umi: And ponies….

Honoka: And fairies….

All: And most of all….Harry Potter!

The girls smile at you as you pretend you're a magician at the famous school in your book known as Hogwarts, as you chant various spells, seeing that you're very happy in your own world right now, making them happy too. They then turn back to their conversation, with you still chanting spells. You heard them say something about idols, but didn't pay no mind to it. Meanwhile, a lot of the students in the classroom turn to you, Honoka, Kotori, and Umi, but their main focus is you specifically. For the most part, everyone's happy to have you here as a new student, a foreign exchange student nonetheless. Students, and even teachers think you're so sweet, adorable, and very nice. So adorable in fact, they'd actually pick you up (because you're small) and give you a big hug. With some of the other students on your presence here, not so much, or so kind.

A few girls mutter to one another under their breath. No one can hear them, but some do get a bad feeling about the future. There are just some perceptive people in the world, after all.

But you? No, you were busy sticking stickers on your pencil to make it 'more fitting of a wand used by the great sorceress, Emiko!', or so your childhood friends translated in their heads from your short phrases.

Honoka, Umi, and Kotori smile toward one another for a short moment - before the conversation goes back to school idols. You get a sense someone right now, while your friends are talking, at least within the school, is also trying to save the school. But you shrug it off and continue becoming even greater than the great sorceress you already are.

Later, you find yourself on the rooftop with Honoka, as you two stare out onto the school campus, but not before you get a strange feeling that SOMEONE'S watching you two. You turn around towards the door, but that mysterious person, whoever it was, is long gone. You were sure someone was watching, but then Honoka turns to talk to you, and you quickly forget what you were thinking about.

Honoka: Hey, Emiko-chan!

You turn to face Honoka.

Honoka: I have a question. About earlier. Do you think my plan to save the school is a good idea?

You look at Honoka before you understood what she meant.

You: Good. Plan. Will help! (smiles)

Honoka: Yay! Thanks Emiko! I KNEW you'd support it!

She jumps in glee before composturing herself and turning to you once again.

Honoka: You know, it's great to have you back in Japan! We really missed you! We all did!

You: (smiles) Missed. T-too…..

You offer Honoka a hug, which she gladly returns.

Honoka: (still hugging you) We actually thought we'd never see you again after your mom found herself a new job in America. And to think of all the fun things we could've done all those years ago….

You: Yeah….made sad. Cry. I cry too…

Honoka, sensing you're A: sad, and B: Thinking you're to blame for your "moving to America", decides to cheer you up using this tactic.

Honoka: Oh Emiko…(giggles knowing you two are still in a hug) You know how we always cheer you up whenever you're sad?

You: (shakes your head)

Honoka: (grins) Tickle attack! (tickling your sides)

You: (laughing)

The tickling goes on for about two minutes before Honoka stops completely.

Honoka: (smiles at you) Don't feel bad about yourself Emiko. It's not your fault. I know you felt bad about leaving us, and so did your Mommy when she left her friends.

Your Mom, or "Mommy" as you call her, even to this day, had quite a bit of friends while you and her were in Japan all those years ago. But despite having many friends, she wasn't as close to any of them as she was to the mothers of Honoka, Umi, and Kotori. She's especially close to Honoka's mom considering your very first friend in Japan happened to be Honoka, the same little girl that wanted to play with you and her friends all those years ago.

And the same goes with you. You had friends, but you never bonded with them like you have with Honoka, Kotori, and Umi. In fact, they were the ONLY friends you've ever had, and ever even spoken to as well, besides the teacher of course. And for a long time since you moved back to America, you felt lonely, and sad. Like there was something missing, even when you have long forgotten about those childhood friends. You had friends in America, sure, but they didn't have the chemistry or even the powerful bond you and your Japanese friends had. When you learned you were moving back to Japan, you were excited, but because it's been so long since you've seen your old friends, and your condition, you completely forgot. And even then, you knew there was something special about Japan, but couldn't put your finger on it.

Honoka: And now that you're back, we can catch up with each other! (smiles) And you can help save the school with us!

You: (clapping your hands in excitement)

You two look at each other and laugh. Eventually….

?: (distant)

You girls stop laughing and listen to what sounds like someone singing, but it sounds distant.

You: Hear?

Honoka: I hear it too Emiko-chan. (offers her hand) Let's investigate together, just like we used to when we played Detective, OK? (smiles)

You: OK! (giggles)

You walked down the stairs with Honoka and finally arrived at a room with piano music coming from it.

Honoka: Emiko-chan, look!

Honoka excitedly points at the window she's peering through and you join her. Inside are two girls, one playing the piano, one sitting at the side. Both are singing and their voices are incredible. You're in awe for quite a while.

Honoka, on the other hand, finds a way to cut in and begins chatting happily with the two. Maybe if the two of you were more observant, you would discover that one girl is completely annoyed by the unwelcome intrusion while the other is frozen stiff.

?: So what do you want?

Honoka: You're such a good singer!

You: Play well!

The girl then turns to you confused. You notice the girl, like Honoka, has red hair.

Red-Haired Girl: What did you say?

You: Play well! (smiles)

Red-Haired Girl: …..

Honoka: Emiko-chan's saying you play the piano so well!

Red-Haired Girl: Emiko….(looks up at you, specifically at your hair, then her widens her eyes) Oh, that's right! You're that foreigner from America that everyone's talking about. Word is you have a condition.

Honoka: Wow, Emiko! You're very famous around here! (holds your hands)

You: (giggles) Famous!

You look to the side of the Red-Haired Girl and see there's another girl beside her, not even looking. You take a step closer towards her; unfortunately, she sees you, and takes a step back.

?: (takes a step back)

You: ?

You take another step forward.

?: (says something distant)

You: (looks at her confused)

You become so focused that you didn't even notice the Red-Haired Girl walking towards you.

Red-Haired Girl: Tachibana-san, could you leave her alone?

Her words come out, in your perspective, a little harshly, and you whimper.

You: Sorry. Emiko wrong.

The Red-Haired Girl seems to be a little sorry too, but in your perspective, she's expressionless and her personality is like ice. Freezing cold.

You decide to focus more on the tile pattern on the floor rather than look at the girl's face. Due to concentration, you end up blanking out and anything said by anyone goes in one ear and out the other.

You finally snap out of it as Honoka shakes you back and forth.

Honoka: Emiko! (shakes you)

You then turn to your best friend, as she's smiling at you.

Honoka: Let's go now, OK?

You: Where we going?

Honoka: (grins) We're gonna be training!

You: Aining?

Honoka: (nods) Yep! Dance practice!

You turn to the Red-Haired girl and the shy girl, then turn back to Honoka.

Honoka: Don't worry about her Emiko. (smiles) We'll get her soon enough!

You look at the Red-Haired girl, knowing that's who Honoka was referring to, but quickly turn away as she turned her head towards you. You see Honoka offer her hand. Looking at it and then smiling, you take the offer and you both leave.

?'s/YOUR POV

Red Haired Girl: Well, those two are….something. (watching the red-haired and blonde-haired girl leave) "We'll get her soon enough." Like THAT'S gonna happen…...

You: (quietly) Um…..

The Red-Haired Girl turns to you, forgetting all about you, seeing as though you're shy.

You: A-are they gone?

Red-Haired Girl: (smiles) They're gone Kohana. You can come out now.

Reluctantly, you get up from under the piano and see they're indeed gone.

You: That girl...she scares me…..

Red-Haired Girl: I know, but can you cut her some slack, Kohana? (puts a hand on your shoulder) Tachibana-senpai has a disability. Plus she's new around here. Everyone was notified of her this morning. Did you hear the announcement the Principal gave out to us this morning?

You: (shakes your head)

Red-Haired Girl: (sighs, then gives a warm smile) Of course. You were busy writing in your journal, were you?

You: I was.

And it was true of what the Red-Haired Girl said. Earlier today, Principal Minami made her rounds around the school this morning, notifying everyone in class, teachers included, that there will be a foreign exchange student attending the school, and that said student has a disability, and explained what it was. She asked that everyone to be kind to her and be patient with her. Though part of what Minami said were words straight from the disabled girl's mother, as she didn't want ANYTHING to happen to her daughter. But considering you were writing in your journal, you didn't pay attention at all. Though you DID hear words of someone who will keep an eye on her while she's in class, but can't remember what it was. Was it a 1 on 1? A 2 on 1? Or maybe a 3 on 1 perhaps?

Red-Haired Girl: Well, anyway, let's go home. (smiles) Good job singing today. You're getting better! And nice job on the lyrics.

You: (blushes) Thanks…

You both get up and leave and didn't see another girl as she just bumped into you.

You: Ow!

You both fell.

?: Ugh….(sits up and sees you) HEY! Why don't you watch where you're going?!

You: …..

Red-Haired Girl: How about YOU watch you're going?! You knocked her over! You should be careful, you could've hurt her! (helps you up)

You two see the girl and notice she's apparently your senpai, but something's off about her. First of all, her personality and attitude. She's not like your average third-year. Secondly, her uniform looks messy, almost rebel-like. Also, she's not entirely following dress code. And lastly, she has this sort vibe that while she seems hostile and cold, there's something within her. Almost as if there's more to her than meets the eye.

Red-Haired Girl: Are you going to apologize?

?: (doesn't respond)

She puts on her headphones and starts walking off, but your friend grabs her.

Red-Haired Girl: HEY! (the girls turns around) Are you gonna apologize?!

?: (gets pissed) No! And let go of me! (slaps her arm, then turns to you) And you there! Grow a spine! (checks her phone) Crap! I gotta start my video soon!

You cowardly hide behind your friend as the girl walks off.

Red-Haired Girl: (growls)

You: (whimpering) She's so mean….

Red-Haired Girl: I know, Kohana. Let's not worry about her and just go home. The sooner we leave, the better! And the less I think of her, the better!

You both leave, walking home together part of the way since your houses are in the same direction.

Kotori's POV

Umi: I'm not doing it!

Umi refuses, once again, as you talk to her about Honoka's plan on becoming a school idol.

Kotori: Umi-chan…

Umi: It's her fault that I couldn't stay focused at all during practice.

Kotori: (smiles) Does that mean you're at least somewhat interested in becoming an idol?

Umi looks at you in shock, then regains her composure.

Umi: No, I….I honestly don't think it'll work….

Kotori: Honoka-chan's always coming up with ideas like this.

~Flashback~

3rd Perspective, Nobody's POV

Young Umi/Kotori/Emiko: What?!

Young Honoka: Let's climb it! (points to the tree)

Young Umi: We can't! It's too big!

Honoka ignores her friend and climbs up the tree anyway.

Young Emiko: We? Climb? Tree? (looks up)

Kotori, voice-over: Even if we hesitate, she always manages to talk us into doing things.

Umi, voice-over: And we've gotten into trouble countless times because of that.

Kotori: That's true.

Umi: Honoka's always been too pushy!

Kotori: But Umi. (looks at her) Have you ever regretted it?

Young Umi: (crying) I'm scared!

Kotori, on the other hand, is staring in awe. Her silence causes Umi to open her eyes and look in the same direction as Kotori, trembling. But the scene in front of her, she realizes, is worth her fear.

She and Kotori then look towards the sunset and smile.

Young Emiko: Pretty…..(smiles)

~End of Flashback~

Kotori: And then there's Emiko.

Umi: I suppose, in a way, Emiko and Honoka are similar. I don't know how they always have a way to win us over.

Kotori: Honoka-chan aside, Emiko-chan is special, isn't she?

Umi: Are you talking about her disability? I suppose she is-

Kotori: Umi-chan, I mean it in a different way.

Umi: What?

Umi reconsiders Kotori's choice of words, and realizes the hidden meaning. Her face starts to grow redder by the second and she's ready to interject when Emiko suddenly appears from somewhere.

Emiko: HI! (giggles)

Kotori, Umi: AHH! (jumps in shock)

They regain their composure and see Emiko in front of them, giggling at their reactions.

Emiko: (giggling) See. Walking! This way! (points in the direction of which they came from)

Umi: We did Emiko. (smiles) What are you doing here? Where's Honoka?

Emiko: This way! Honoka pratice! (grabs Umi and Kotori's hands and leads them)

Umi then goes through a flashback of her, Kotori, Honoka, and Emiko. An Emiko memory specifically.

~Flashback~ 3rd POV

Umi finds herself ten years ago, but younger, along with a younger version of Honoka, Kotori, and Emiko. All 4 have tear-stained faces as they talk - or cry.

Honoka: No! (crying and hugging Emiko) I don't want you to leave!

Kotori: (looks at Honoka sadly) Honoka-chan…(looks at Emiko and begins to cry) Emiko-chan, do you have to go?

Emiko: (sniffles) Yes. Mommy said. Leave….ter….tomowrow…..

She starts breaking down into tears, to which Kotori responds by doing the same thing. Umi looks at her friends as they're all crying, to which she has a solution.

Umi: I have an idea!

The three of them look at her.

Umi: We can make a promise!

All: A promise? (looks at her)

Umi: (nods) A promise that even though Emiko will be far away in America, we'll always remain friends forever. BEST friends forever! And that we will see each other again!

Honoka: You really mean it Umi? WILL we always be friends forever?

Umi: (holds Honoka's hands) I promise. We will be best friends now until the end of time!

Emiko: (looks at her friends) Mean it?

The girls look at their blonde friend and smile.

Honoka: Of course!

Kotori: We mean it!

Umi: We'll be friends forever.

All: BEST friends forever!

They all hug Emiko, to which she returns the favor to her friends.

Emiko: Love. So….much!

All: We love you too Emiko!

They all hug each other real tight and cry together.

The girls threw Emiko a going-away party right before she left for America. Their moms helped as well. The girls had fun and did everything they could one last time while the mothers sat down and talked. The girls DID at one moment try to snoop in on their mother's conversation, but were shooed away. Had they came back to try again a second time, they would've heard something that would catch their attention. The day after the party, Emiko finally moved to America. The girls were devastated to see their half-Japanese friend go. Honoka took it worst of all, as she was Emiko's very first friend in Japan. Eventually, the girls moved on with their lives as per usual, eventually forgetting Emiko as Emiko did with them while in America. But like Emiko, the three of them felt like something was forgotten, like something was missing inside each of them.

Then Umi recalled the evening when she and her friends encountered Emiko petting the cat, whom at the time didn't recognize her. But she and her friends each felt something. Like something was familiar about this foreigner, but they couldn't place their fingers on it.

Could it be…

No, it probably wasn't. Umi smiles to herself as she averts her attention back to reality, where Emiko's currently speaking happily with Honoka.

Kotori: You're glad she's back. Aren't you Umi? (smiles at her friend)

Umi: Yes. (smiles back) I am glad she's back. Honoka most of all.

Kotori: Emiko was her very first friend in Japan. They're close to each other.

Umi: VERY close.

Emiko's POV/YOUR POV

You were talking to Honoka when you saw Umi and Kotori walking towards you and Honoka.

You: There you are! (smiles)

Honoka: OW!

You turn to find Honoka on the ground, caressing her butt. Umi and Kotori went up to her, and you happened to notice a girl who looks as though her uniform is messy. You were about to follow her when…

Honoka: Emiko!

You turn to find your friends smiling at you. You walk up to them, forgetting about the mysterious girl.

Honoka: Emiko.

You: (looks at your friend)

Honoka: We were talking, and….

Umi: We were wondering….

Kotori: If you'd like to help us out.

You: Help?

All: (nod) Please help us save the school! (looks at you, smiling)

You: Save? School?

The three of them blink their eyes and then turn to each other and drop to the ground.

Honoka: Right…..

Umi: We forgot….

Kotori: Emiko wasn't….

Honoka: Here when….

Umi: They made…

Kotori: The announcement…..

You just stood there confused, completely unaware of what's going on, not to mention you don't understand what they mean. The girls get up and explain to you in the most simple way they can.

You: Oh…..(giggles) Unstand now! (smiles)

All: (thinking) YES!

Honoka: So will you help us, Emiko? Will you?

You: Y-

?: Tachibaba-san!

The four of you turn to the direction of the voice to find your sensei walking towards you.

Sensei: (looks at you) There you are. I've been looking all over for you. (smiles) Principal Minami was right when she said you'd be with them (looks at Honoka, Umi, and Kotori).

Kotori: So um, sensei. What are you doing here?

Sensei: The student council wants to see Emiko. Something about going over a few things with her. All the important stuff has been dealt with with the principal and her mom.

The girls wonder what was so important that your mom and Kotori's were discussing. They know it's something to do with your condition, but they don't know what specifically.

You: Bad?

Sensei: (looks at you) Huh?

You: Bad girl…..(looks down)

Honoka: She was asking if she's been bad.

Umi and Kotori attempt to calm you down.

Sensei: Huh? Oh no! No, not at all Emiko! (smiles) They just wanna talk to you, and get to know you, that's all.

You: (lends out your pinky finger)

Sensei: Hmm?

Kotori: She wants you to pinky swear.

Umi: That she won't be in trouble.

You: (looks at Sensei) P-p-pomise…..

Sensei looks at you and your friends and smile as she pinky swears with you.

Sensei: Promise.

You: (smiles) YAY!

You jump up and down in excitement. The four of them look at you before Sensei turns to your friends.

Sensei: (looks at you, then at Honoka, Umi, and Kotori) She's such a sweet girl. I think she'll fit right in here. Principal Minami has told me quite a bit about you four. Now I don't need to tell you this, but let me be the first to tell you ladies to keep an eye on her. ALL of you. I don't know much about her condition, but I do know she'll need to be kept in check. I don't want anything to happen to her, and neither do you. There will be people who will try to take advantage of her, you know. Understand?

All: Yes ma'am!

Sensei: (smiles) Good. Principal Minami would like to see all three of you at some point, she said she'd like to talk to you about Tachibana-san. In the meantime, I gotta take her to see the student council.

Honoka: Actually, we were planning on going there as well! (smiles)

Sensei: Well then, I don't see why you three can't tag along. Alright, we'll all go together.

You sing to yourself as you jump from one title to another when you felt a hand grab your hand.

Umi: (smiles) Come on Emiko. We're going to see the student council.

You: (looks at Umi, then smiles) OK!

You all reach the student council. Your sensei leaves you all about your business, but not before letting the student council know you arrived. The four of you walk in.

The four of you see two girls before you. One, like you, has blonde hair, and looks to be quite tall, which surprises you given how small you are compared to her, and especially your childhood friends. Let's say you're fairly smaller than your best friends. The other girl has black hair, and has quite a bust on her chest, to which you felt your own chest and felt your bust is quite…..non-existent. You then look up to see she's smiling at you, which gets you curious, almost as if this girl has taken an interest to you.

Student Council President: I wasn't expecting an audience to show up.

She glares at Honoka, Umi, and Kotori, which to your perspective, it's almost as if she doesn't want them here.

Second-Years: ….

The Student Council President then sees you.

Student Council President: You must be Emiko Tachibana, I assume?

You: (looks at her) (smiles) H-hair! Blonde hair! (points to her hair)

Student Council President: What? My hair? (points to it, to which you nod)

Honoka: Emiko says she loves your hair! She also says you have blonde hair, just like her!

Student Council President: You understood what she's saying just from that?

Umi: Well, we ARE childhood friends after all if you excuse us.

?: According to Tachibana-san's file, it says she's autistic. She's closest to Honoka, Kotori, and Umi, which must be those three over there. (points to the second-years)

Hearing an unfamiliar voice, your attention shifts from the student council president to the other girl besides her. She seems a lot friendlier than the Student Council President, who's wearing a frown on her face right now.

Seeing her glaring at you and your friends like that, you suddenly have the urge to shrink into a corner and stay there for a while, or at least until that 'scary girl', as you have her labeled in your mind, stops looking like she wants to kill you or something like that.

The Student Council President motions to the other friendlier and bustier girl and the two of them talk in whispers to soft for you to hear.

You:(looks questioningly at your childhood friends)...Bad girl?

Honoka, Kotori, and Umi all smile at you and shake their heads.

Honoka: You weren't bad Emiko.

Umi: You really weren't.

Kotori: She just had a bad day, I'm sure. We promise.

You: Promise?

All: Promise!

You all pinky swear each other, until the 'mean girl' comes between you and your friends.

Student Council President: Ahem.

All four of you turn to the Student Council President.

Student Council President: Nozomi-chan and I have spoken, and we've decided this. (turns to Honoka, Kotori, and Umi) I will be talking to you three on what you wish to discuss. (turns to you) As for you, Tachibana-san.

You instantly run into a corner, fearing the "scary girl" will harm you. You felt a hand on your head.

You: AHH! NO! NO HURT! (grabs the hand)

Nozomi: (giggling) Don't worry Emiko-chan. I won't hurt you.

You look up and see the busty girl before you, smiling at you, with an aura you sense from her. Almost as if she's interested in you.

Nozomi: My name's Nozomi Tojo. While Erichi talks with your friends about whatever they need to discuss, how about you and I go on a walk? I can show you the school!

You look at the girl, as you now label her as the "nice, busty, pretty girl" and smile.

You: Walk?

Nozomi: That's right!

You: (points to the student council president) Mean blonde!

Eli: (surprised and flustered) W-what? I'm not mean!

Besides you and Eli, everyone in the room bursts into giggles. Even Umi, who's usually the serious one.

Nozomi: (pats your head gently) Well, you DID scare our friend here, Erichi. (giggles)

Honoka: We'll be fine Emiko! (smiles)

Umi: We won't let the "mean blonde" get us or you!

Eli: (annoyed) I'm RIGHT here, you know…

Even though she's the Student Council President, the highest authorized student in the school, everyone just goes with the flow and ignores her comment.

Nozomi: I'll show you around the school, alright?

Kotori: You go on your tour! (smiles) We'll come and find you, OK?

You: OK! (smiles)

You and Nozomi go on your tour as you're shown the school.

As you walk around the school with Nozomi, the two of you talk about a variety of things, ranging from hobbies to fun memories to random ideas that pop up into your head.

It's after school, so you also see many people walking home or heading to their club activities. Like the two first-years, a brunette and an orange-haired girl, walking toward the gates. Or the short-haired third-year who seems to be walking in a random direction, but also seems to know where she's going. You also see the mysterious girl you saw earlier as well during your walk.

Of course, there are also people that seems not to like you. For example. the raven-haired girl in pigtails, who runs away as soon as she spots the two of you. And the familiar brunette and crimson-haired duo who, once your eyes meet, have a weird expression and head into a room. The mysterious girl ran as soon as she noticed you two and quickly disappeared.

For the final stop of your tour, Nozomi shows you the office of the principal, who she calls Principal Minami.

Nozomi: Principal Minami wanted to see you- why don't you go in?

You: (smiles and nods) OK!

You open the door without a second thought, heading inside.

Principal Minami: Excuse me, I-(looks up to see you) Emiko?

You: Kotori's Mommy…..

Principal Minami: Emiko, it IS you! (smiles)

She comes up to you and hugs you.

Principal Minami: Wow, your Mommy was right! You HAVE grown up to become a beautiful, young woman! Just like my own daughter! (giggles) When I heard a foreign family had moved in the area, I just KNEW it had to be you and your Mother! And when Kotori told me of how she saw a blond girl petting a cat, I had a feeling it was you!

You: Cat. Cute!

Principal Minami: I'm sure it was a cute cat, Emiko. Honoka and Umi's mothers would be happy to see you and your mother again; we should all get together soon! (remembers her duty and regains her composure) Now, Emiko, I asked Toujou-san to bring you here because I wanted to talk to you.

Nozomi: Let's sit down, OK? (holds your hand)

You both sit down.

You: (expectantly) So. What?

Principal Minami wasn't very familiar with the way you spoke, as she hadn't spent as much time with you as your childhood friends, but she could understand the gist of what you were saying.

Principal Minami: Well-

The door suddenly bursts open and your friends come in.

Honoka: Ah, Emiko-chan! There you are! (rushes over to you)

Emiko: Honoka!

Honoka; Sorry, we'll be borrowing Emiko-chan for the rest of the day! (takes your hand and pulls you away from Nozomi)

You: Ok! Where?

Honoka drags you out of Principal Minami's office, down the stairs, and to the front of the school, where she finally slows down. You notice that she's feeling down, but you don't understand why. After all, you yourself had a good time in school today. What went wrong?

Kotori: Cheer up. You haven't done anything wrong, Honoka-chan.

Umi: I'm sure the student council president understand how we feel.

You don't understand what they're talking about, but you hold Honoka's hand supportively.

Umi: But unless we're approved as an official club, we can't reserve the auditorium or get a clubroom. We can't do anything.

Kotori: Yeah…

The four of you stare at the falling cherry blossoms, the dancing petals mesmerizing you.

Kotori: Now, what should we…

Umi: What should we…

You: Do?

Honoka then starts singing.

3rd Person Perspective, No POV

Honoka:

 **Datte kanousei kanjitanda  
Sou da... susume!  
Koukai shitakunai me no mae ni bokura no michi ga aru**

Emiko:

 **Let's go! Do! I do! I live!  
Yes, Do! I do! I live!  
Let's go, Let's go! Hi!**

 **One, two, three four!**

Honoka then takes off her jacket and rolls up her sleeves as she runs towards the stairs and slides down. Then she runs into the street before singing once again.

Honoka:

 **Mae mukou ue o mukou nanika o matanai de  
Ima yukou hayaku yukou doko demo ii kara  
Taiyou kirameite mirai o maneiteru  
Saa yukou kimi mo yukou susume→Tumorou**

Emiko, Umi, and Kotori all appear on Honoka's side.

Umi: **Atsui kokoro** Kotori & Honoka: **(moteamashite)**

Kotori: **Daite hashitta** Honoka & Umi: **(kurushikattanda)**

Honoka: **Minna oide** Kotori & Umi: **(motto motto)**

All: **Motto ugoite tashikametai chikara** Emiko: **(Hi!)**

All: **Let's go kawannai sekai janai  
Do! I do! I live! **Emiko: **(Hi hi hi!)  
Let's go kanousei aru kagiri  
Madamada akiramenai **Emiko: **(Hi hi hi!)  
Let's go shizen na egao nara  
Do! I do! I live! **Emiko: **(Hi hi hi!)  
Let's go kanousei miete kita  
Genki ni kagayakeru bokura no basho ga aru**

Emiko: **Let's go! Do! I do! I live!  
Yes, Do! I do! I live!  
Let's go, Let's go!**

All: **Hai!**

Honoka: I'm gonna do it! And I really mean it!


End file.
